merry christmas darling
by lea-cory
Summary: a five part fic about Finn and Rachel's christmas season together.


i.

Rachel looks around. Everything is so familiar. The scent, the trees and the lights strung high above her head. But it is so different. She is with Finn this year. She can snuggle into his arm without his face wrinkling in confusion. She can kiss him without him pulling away quickly.

"Finn, do you believe in fate?"

Finn smiles down at her. "Maybe. Sometimes things don't work out but things always come back to normal. Or well at least that's what I've experienced." He squeezes her hand.

"You mean like _us?_ I wished for you last Christmas and the one before. And I finally got you for Christmas. I think that's fate, Finn."

He pulls his arm out from the loop she created. He stands right in front of her.

"Finn?" He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in close.

"Finn! We are in publi-" He silences her with a kiss.

"We aren't together by fate ,Rach. We are _soul mates. _Love brought us together." He pulls her in again for another kiss. Rachel feels her heart swell. This burning heat surges through her body, she aches for more. She pulls away.

"I think that we could look for a tree another time," Rachel says quietly.

"Oh yes. I think we need to go home and _relax."_ Rachel giggles and grabs his hand.

"Thanks Santa," Rachel thinks to herself," you did come through."

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

Rachel smiles and twirls in her mirror. She loves the new dress her and Kurt bought the day before. It is a beautiful crimson color with a sweetheart neckline. She added the optional spaghetti straps. She drapes a simple white poncho over her caramel tinted shoulders and slips on a pair of black kitten heels. She applies one last swipe of gloss and headed down the stairs. She peeks around the curve of her stairs and saw Finn chatting with her dads. He is wearing a simple tux with a red tie that matched her dress. He even has a red rose corsage. She giggles watching him be himself with her dads. She leans a little too much and lost her step. She tumbles down the last few steps. All 3 men turn her way as she sat on the ground.

"Good evening, Finn." He walks towards her and offers a hand. She looks up and takes his hand.

"You look beautiful Rach," She blushes slightly.

"You're not too bad yourself." He playfully hits her hand.

"Picture time lovebirds!" Leroy exclaims. Rachel and Finn knew what to do. They pose in front of the stairs,by the fire place and by the front door.

"Have fun you two!" Leroy shouts.

"Not too much fun!" Hiram shouts also.

Rachel giggles into Finn's shoulder and he opens the car door for her. Rachel couldn't wait to show _everyone _he was hers tonight.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

"Finnnnn! Where are taking me? We have Christmas dinner with your family!"

"Trust me, Rach. This will be better than some family dinner." Rachel huffs and shuts her mouth. She sits in silence for a period of time that feels like forever before the car stops.

"I'll get be on your side soon, sit tight." Rachel nods, to wherever Finn was. Since she couldn't see. She hears her door open and she feels Finn's strong hand grab hers. As she walks, she heard more and more noise.

"You ready?" She nods and her blindfold falls to the ground. She looks around and soaks it all in. It is the Columbus Christmas Lights Festival. She has always wanted to go here since she was a small child.

"How did you know?"

"Your dads. They are very helpful in planning things. I wish I knew all these things about you."

She nods knowingly. She runs towards the gate rocking back and forth on her heels. The child like Rachel had come out. She got many things as a child, but missed out on some childish things. While other kids were playing in the sandbox, she was at vocal training. So when childhood dreams came true, she got this great feeling inside. They spent the whole night at the festival. They ride rides,buy candy apples and watch the Christmas themed performances around the grounds. Rachel and Finn are the last people to exit the grounds.

"Oh Finn. You don't understand how much that meant to me," Rachel says as they start the drive back to Lima.

"Better than a family dinner?"

"Oh yes." She rests her hand on his leg. He pulls to the nearest rest stop and parks the car. Soon enough, his back windows are fogged up.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

It is Christmas Eve and the glee club is all in Rachel's basement drinking eggnog and Bailey's hot chocolate. Rachel is sitting in Finn's lap, laying against his chest. Her head moves in sync with his breathing. They have low music on in the background and everyone is having talking to each other quietly. Puck and Quinn are slow dancing next to the stage. Santana and Brittany are laying on the couch. Kurt and Blaine are sitting next to Finn and Rachel. Finally, Rachel gets everyone to huddle around to play "Truth or Dare." Santana goes first.

"Truth or Dare ,Berry."

Rachel smirks."Truth."

"Oh please, this is easy. List all the places you and Frankenteen have done the naughty." Rachel blushed and looked up to Finn. He was chuckling but nodded.

"Uh, Finn's car, my bed, Finn's bed, his living room floor and my outdoor swinging couch."

"Wow Berry. More impressing than I thought." Rachel nods, laughing.

"Noah, Truth or Dare?"

Puck groans at the use of his real name but mumbles out the word dare.

"I dare you to run outside," Rachel giggles," naked."

Quinn gasps. "Rachel? Really?"

"'S okay Q. If my junk freezes it won't matter. You don't even put out."

Quinn gasps once more. "What did you say?"

"'S nothing. Now everybody outside. I'm only doing this once."

Everyone lazily pulls themselves up from the floor and heads to Rachel's front yard. Puck runs up and down the street 2 times yelling obscenities. Everyone, even Quinn, is laughing so much that their sides hurt. By the time everyone got back to the way they way before the game, the party was over. She hugs everyone goodbye until she came to Finn.

"I'll call you at 12 ,babe," Finn says. Rachel nods before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"Woah Rach. What brought that on?" She points up at the mistletoe and he laughs all the way to his car.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

Rachel left early in the morning after opening the presents with her dad to join Finn at his house. She pulls up in her car and sees more cars than usual. Rachel "happy claps" to herself. She loves meeting the Hudson/Hummel family. They always had cute nicknames for her like "Baby face" or "Honey cakes." She rings the doorbell and Carole let her in.

"Merry Christmas Rachel!"

"Same to you Mrs. Hudson!"

"Finn is up in his room Rachel."

She thanks Carole and heads up the stairs. She knocks a couple times before entering Finn's room. He is sitting on his bed, face in his hands.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"Oh Rach. I..forgot to get you a present. I am so so sor-" She silences him with a kiss.

"Finn, Finn, Finn. You already got me the best gift of all time."

"What do you mean Rach?" Finn asks confused.

"You."

"Huh?"

"You got me you. The most lovable,sexy,amazing,talented,sweet,cute,smart and athletic guy in this world. You, you are the best gift anyone could ever give me. I don't want or need anything else." She smiles at him with her award-winning smile.

"Rach. I just..you are the best gift ever too. I don't want to lose you ever, babe. I don't even know why you would want me."

"I already told you that baby. You are my gift and no one else has that same gift. No other gift can be like that. All the rest of the gifts in the world, someone might already have. But you aren't like that Finn. You are one of kind and all mine."

Finn blushes and blinks away the moisture forming in his eyes.

"And you are all mine too. Which means I can do this." He kisses her with the love he feels. The burning,strong amazing love he has for her.

"And I can do more." Finn and Rachel had a little more holiday glow when they return down stairs.

* * *

><p><em>an: i hoped you liked it. i will be updating my chapter fics soon. i just had to post this.<em>


End file.
